Father Figure
by Satanira
Summary: A songfic based on "Father Figure" by George Micheal. One shot UsagiRei.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note- Yay! My lovely little Usagi/Rei fic! It's a one-shot, in which the reader isn't supposed to know the characters yet, so forget you ever watched or read Sailor Moon, okay? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(That's all I wanted Something special, something sacred- in your eyes For just a moment To be bold and naked At your side. Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me Maybe this time is forever Say it can be)  
  
The forlorn block held only a single house and the vast woods it was set against. A woman with long raven hair wandered through the outskirts of the woods, clearly visible, wearing a white dress blouse and a pale beige skirt that ended several inches above her knees. In her hand she held a small gift-wrapped package. She glanced at it every now and then, shifting her gaze to the large, foreboding mansion, as if she were waiting for something to happen. The sound a phone ringing sounded, faintly, as the woman moved deeper into the forest. Soon she disappeared beneath the dark canopy of evergreens.  
  
(That's all you wanted Something special, someone sacred- In your life Just for a moment To be warm and naked At my side Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me But something tells me together We'd be happy)  
  
Nothing broke the silence in the empty house except for faint music wafting through an open window on the second floor. Suddenly, a car roared around the corner and screeched to a halt in the driveway.  
"Shit!" The car's driver, a woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair, yelled. She threw herself up the walkway and unlocked the door. She ran up the stairs, into the bedroom, and shut the radio off. Sighing disgustedly, she shook her head at the mess she had tripped over trying to get to the radio and began cleaning up. She looked up as the door creaked. Standing framed by the darkness and lit by the moonshine pouring though the window, was the woman from the woods.  
"I didn't expect you to be home so early, Usagi." She said almost apologetically.  
"You weren't supposed to leave the house! Rei! You had me really worried!" Usagi admonished, launching herself at Rei. The two women held each other for a moment, until Rei moved Usagi's head up even with hers and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
"I'm sorry I worried you, honey. Can I make it up to you?"  
Usagi giggled, gently tugging a lock of Rei's thigh length black hair, and said simply, "Maybe." Then, giggling again, she dropped her hands to Rei's waist. Her left fell further to catch her lover's hand, while the other snaked around to smack her on the rump. Rei yelped, then grinned slyly.  
"Thought so." She nodded, catching the middle on one of Usagi's braids, working down to the tie at the bottom, all the while moving carefully toward the bed. When they were only a foot away from the bed, Rei had taken the ties off both braids, and Usagi was still oblivious of what she was about to do. Suddenly, she dropped the braid, swept Usagi's feet out from under her and threw her into the jumble of blankets and clothing.  
  
(I will be your father figure Put your tiny hand in mine I will be your preacher teacher Anything your have in mind I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime I will be the one who loves you Till the end of time.)  
  
Growling like a large and playful kitten, Usagi pulled Rei down beside her, managing to undo the front of Rei's silk blouse. At the same time, Rei worked both skirts down legs and off feet, flinging them across the room with her toes. In minutes, both were nude. After this, I'll be leaving details to the reader.  
  
They lie, entwined and panting, for several minutes. Rei, regaining her breath first, swatted Usagi's rear end lightly and muttered, "Bitch."  
After another moment, Usagi returned the swat and answered, "It was my turn, and you know it, so you have no reason to complain."  
Rei levered herself into a sitting position and stood, turning to help Usagi up.  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, giving Rei what she affectionately called "the blonde look." Rei laughed, a deep and throaty sound, quite unlike Usagi's still-girlish giggle.  
"First, we take a shower." She said, snagging Usagi's waist and pulling her close enough to share in another fervent kiss. "Then we get dressed, 'cause I want some chocolate, and you ate the last of ours this morning, Meatball Head!"  
Usagi's eyes took on a sad, faraway look, and her lips lost their slight smile.  
"Hey." Rei said, hugging Usagi to her still-bare chest, making soothing sounds, as the tears started gushing.  
  
(That's all I wanted But sometimes love can be mistaken For a crime That's all I wanted Just to see my baby's Blue eyes shine This time I think that my lover Understands me If we have faith in each other Then we can be Strong)  
  
After nearly a half an hour, the frame-wracking sobs dwindled to mere sniffles, and then ended altogether.  
"Just remember, Moon-Bunny." Rei murmured softly, tilting Usagi's head up so that their eyes met, blue to violet. "I was calling you that long before he ever came into the picture." She then kissed Usagi delicately on the cheek and led her to the bathroom.  
The two shared a brisk, cool shower, dressed in matching pale blue dresses, and went out to the car.  
  
(I will be your father figure Put you tiny hand in mine I will be your preacher teacher Anything you have in mind I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime I will be the one who loves you Till the end of time)  
  
"Let me drive. You need a little time to sit and do nothing." Rei said, deftly taking the keys from a more-than-willing Usagi and climbing into the driver's seat. Usagi climbed in as well, and both buckled themselves in.  
When they reached the only store that sold chocolate after midnight, however, Usagi refused to budge.  
"I look horrible! I can't let people see me like this!" She argued feebly as Rei tried to coax her out of the car.  
"You look like you had a good cry, true." Rei soothed, holding Usagi's hand gingerly. "But everyone cries. You look no more horrible than I do. Now let's go get you some comfort food." Usagi gave in and consented to be steered into the store.  
The man behind the counter tonight was the manager, Justin, a small, chubby man old enough to be either woman's father. Her also knew them both very well, and was a very good friend of Rei's. He knew exactly what they would want from him this late at night, and already had out two Hershey's bars and a jumbo box of chocolate-covered cherries by the time they reached the counter.  
"Thanks." Rei said, handing Justin the exact change. Usagi absently picked up the bag and headed back to the door. "She's not feeling well." Rei whispered in response to Justin quizzical look.  
  
Back at the house, the two sat down at the kitchen table and dug into their treats. Rei devoured both Hershey's bars, while Usagi worked her way steadily through the chocolate-covered cherries. After a silent while, Usagi spoke up.  
"I love you, Rei. I really do. It's just that when I think about him, it calls up lots of bad memories. Mainly how the two of you might have wound up getting married after we broke up. It makes me terrified that I might lose you. Again." Rei laughed, surprising Usagi, and laid her hand on top of Usagi's.  
"You're never going to lose me to any mere mortal. I can promise that. Only one woman can take me away, and that's Lady Death." Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes again, and she reached over the table and hugged Rei, who returned the gesture with vigor. "Come on, Moon-Bunny. I've got work tomorrow, and we both need to get some sleep." With those last words, they went upstairs, braided Usagi's hair, and fell asleep with their arms around each other.  
  
(If you are the desert I'll be the sea If you ever hunger Hunger for me Whatever you ask for That's what I'll be)  
  
When Usagi awoke the next morning, Rei was already gone. On her pillow was a small package wrapped in ivory paper and tied with a gold ribbon. Next to it was a note. It read:  
  
Usagi,  
Sorry I can't give you this in person, but I just couldn't wake you up. You're too damned peaceful-looking when you sleep. Blame yourself. Please say yes.  
Rei  
  
"'Please say yes?'" Usagi asked the still morning air. "What's that supposed to mean?" Puzzled, she picked up the gift. "Unless." dropping the note, she began tearing the paper off. Sure enough, the pastel pink box within held a diamond engagement ring nestled in the red velvet lining. As she stared at the crescent moon formed by the largest gem, overlaying the symbol of Mars, tears began to fall silently down her cheeks. "Yes." She whispered with a breathless giggle and slipped the ring on.  
She let out a startled gasp as the silver band flashed and become a ruby-gold color. "I love you, Rei." She said, laughing through a veritable waterfall of tears.  
  
When Rei came back from work, she was greeted by a very delicious and very rare smell. Usagi had made her special curry. Hastening her pace, Rei ran up the steps, through the open door, and down the hall to the kitchen. At the sound of her footsteps, Usagi jumped out of her chair, knocking it over, and flew at Rei.  
"Yes!" She said, grabbing Rei by the waist and swinging her around in a circle. "I say yes!" She shouted, crying happily. Rei reached down and grabbed Usagi's hand, drawing it level with her face. Sure enough, the ring was blood-gold instead of silver. The proposal had been happily accepted.  
"Let's spread the news. My boss is celebrating his retirement tonight, and I want you to be my guest. But first," Rei said, kissing Usagi's forehead, "let's go tell Justin."  
  
(So when you remember the ones who have lied Who said that they cared, But then left as you cried Beautiful darling Don't think of me Because all I ever wanted It's in your eyes And love can't lie My love is always telling me so. Just hold on, hold on I won't let you go My baby)  
  
Giggling endlessly the entire way to the store, the two all but ran to the counter, where Justin was busy with a young man. Something nagged at the back of Rei's mind, but she was too giddy to notice. Until her turned around. A very shocked Darien stared at them.  
  
(I will be your father figure/ put you tiny hand in mine)  
  
"Darien?" Usagi asked, sounding unable to believe her eyes.  
"Meatball Head?" He responded, taking a step toward them, oblivious to Rei's presence until she stepped in front of him.  
"I'm sorry Darien, but I can't let you near her." She reached behind her and grabbed Usagi's hand, drawing her closer.  
"Why not?" Darien demanded, drawing himself up to his full six foot something. "Usagi, come here." But Usagi shook her head.  
"No. I'm staying right where I am." Visibly taken aback by her unexpected resistance, Darien turned sharply to Rei.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Showed her what true love felt like." That got his attention.  
"Ask anyone here. In fact," smiling at the dumbfounded look on her former lover's face, Usagi turned to Justin. "Rei proposed to me. We're getting married."  
Old Justin whooped, grinned slyly, and placed a very special sign on the counter. In his own form of celebration, he had just announced that everything was half off for the rest of the day.  
  
(I will be your preacher teacher /anything you have in mind)  
  
Darien, who had all but passed out, had turned to storm out, but suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
(I will be your father figure / I have had enough of crime)  
  
"Congratulations, you two. I hope you're happy." With that he walked calmly away.  
"Wonder what the hidden message there was?" Rei remarked sourly. That bastard! She thought. He manages to ruin everything! Outwardly, she remained calm and cheerful, going around the store and selecting items. Since they were the cause of the sale, Rei and Usagi would get everything they could carry for free. Loaded down with their gifts, they made their way back to the car and went home.  
Once there, they set about planning the wedding with single-minded determination. Both were excused from work after the news was announced. Rei decided that she would wear a black version of Usagi's wedding dress, and made it herself. Both dresses were simply cut with an elaborate trim compromised of moons and the symbol of Mars.  
  
Now, it is winter. Usagi and Rei chose to have the wedding now because their friends from Tokyo wouldn't be able to stand a California Summer. Kino Makoto is catering, using the small staff of her restaurant near the old arcade. Aino Minako will be the entertainment, because being an international singing sensation hasn't changed her priorities. Rei's old boyfriend, Chad, is now a full priest and has agreed to perform the ceremony. And one special guest, along with two of her friends, has left her post at the Gates of Time to participate in the festivities.  
Michiru-san and Haruka-san are bringing a very young Hotaru on her first international trip. The sky is a clear blue, without a cloud in sight. The temperature is an even ninety degrees. The sun pours down on the chapel and the crowd in the yard. Aside from the out of country guests, the entire town, and most of the couple's co-workers have attended. After the vows, they kiss, an exchange of mutual love and a promise of the future.  
  
(So I am gonna love you Till the end of time.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ***Author's Note***:  
First of all, I'm well aware of the fact that Usagi and Rei aren't lesbians. I also know that most of you probably think that this story is perverted. However, I don't give a damn what you think. This is my story that came out of my fucked-up mind, and I like it. So there. 


	2. Just A Note

Just a little note to all the people who read this story and reviewed it.  
  
At the time this story was written, I was living in homophobic Hicksville,  
  
Virginia, the anti-homosexuality center of America. (There is no such place as   
  
Hicksville. I just don't want to put the actual name of the town up.) Almost everyone I   
  
knew was homophobic. So I'd like to apologize for the comments in the Author's Note.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Satanira 


End file.
